An electronic device may include a QA system which supports processing answers to user question items. The QA system may receive a command such as s voice or text from a user and may analyze the received user command via a recognition engine. The QA system may extract a keyword suitable for the user command and may extract founded contents corresponding to the extracted keyword.
As the QA system simply outputs a short answer to a command such as a voice or text input from the user, it may output an answer which does not correspond to the intention of the user. For example, since the QA system simply outputs only a specified answer to a user command, there may be a small amount of information to be obtained by the user or accuracy of information to be obtained by the user may be low. Thus, it is difficult to provide efficient and accurate information. Also, since the QA system outputs only a specified answer, answers which do not correspond to user conditions may be provided.